Early identification of predisposing personality factors, life events and environmental stressors among adults can make a substantial impact on illness prevention. Currently there is no comprehensive system available for automated, objective assessment of the psychosocial precursors of debilitating illnesses such as heart disease, cancer, stroke, and others. Such a system would be useful as a health risk screening device to be used as part of industrial health promotion programs. The goal of this proposal is to determine the feasibility of a retrospective epidemiological study to develop predictive equations, based on widely-used personality measures, for assessing illness risk. If successful, this research will lead to the development of a computer-based assessment service that will relate personality traits and life events to susceptibility to debilitating physical illness. The development and commercial application of this service would benefit both the private health care consumer and business and industry by enhancing employee health promotion programs.